<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth Beauty Freedom Love by ItsDimitri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460343">Truth Beauty Freedom Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDimitri/pseuds/ItsDimitri'>ItsDimitri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also everyone is gay, Moulin Rouge AU, Someone dies, and I'm trying to cram as many characters in here as possible., the au no one asked for or wanted.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDimitri/pseuds/ItsDimitri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ll never guess who’s Satine :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nature Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paris, 1897</p><p>   Sylvain looks across the street. The sun is setting and soon the lights of the theater will drown out the stars. He finishes his letter to his father, saying that university is going well, yes he is looking for a suitable wife, and while more money is never needed, it is always appreciated, especially by young ladies in Parisian high society. Lying to his father had gotten far easier over the years, especially when he was no longer being scrutinized face to face.<br/>
   While Sylvain was still attending school, it was not the University of Paris for a useless law degree or whatever the hell else his father tried to push upon him, but taking painting lessons from a couple of odd ducks he met while wandering the streets one night. Bernadetta was talented in a very quiet and shy way, she was her own worst critic, but was very encouraging towards Sylvain as he relearned how to paint. Ignatz wasn’t quite her opposite, as he was also rather reserved when it came to actually talking to other people, but quite confident in his skills as a painter. Sylvain much preferred these two to stuffy lectures and trying to memorize things that just wouldn’t stay. So after a month of painting with Bernadetta and Ignatz, he dropped out of university and began to work toward making painting his career. That was two years ago now, and while he’s not exorbitantly wealthy, he’s comfortable.<br/>
   As for the ‘looking for a well-to-do young lady to take as a wife’ part, well, he was more just looking for fun. He had been on several dates since coming to Paris, but more often than not it was for nothing more than pleasure. One night with some faceless man or woman and onto the next one. He was living alone and in the city of lights. Sylvain Jose Gautier was not his family name or money, nor was he the continuation of a family tree that greatly needed pruning. Sylvain Jose Gautier was an artist and a man of the Bohemian movement and he did as he pleased.<br/>
   And tonight, it so pleased him that he was finally going to see what awaited him in the theater across the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet Me in The Red Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The Moulin Rouge was far more lavish and gaudy than even Sylvain had expected. Smoke from cigars hung low in the air, giving the gas lights an even hazier, otherworldly quality. Had he thought about it, he might have brought his sketchbook. The interior really was something to behold. Posters advertising <em>“Paris’s finest gems, the Sapphire and Ruby; here at the Moulin Rouge!”</em> glimmered in the warm lighting, the red and blue crystals catching the light just so. The plush carpeting and crystal candelabras with their gas lights were begging him to be painted. But that would have to wait, as some of the show girls rushed by him chittering excitedly, pulling him out of his artistic reverie.<br/>
   He quickly adjusted his stance to try and be a bit more suave and charming before calling out to them. “Pardon me ladies but it seems I’ve gotten a bit lost, could one of you lovely birds help me find my seat?”<br/>
   A woman with dark brown hair turned and replied tersely, “It’s straight through there,” she said pointing to a doorway that opened into a huge room with tables and a stage. The woman with brown hair turned to her companions urging them into the dressing room muttering to them about why they would let someone so stupid into this establishment, “after all, there is a standard to maintain.”<br/>
   Sylvain called out to her, “Miss I see they’re advertising the Ruby and Sapphire, you must be the Emerald, after all, your eyes shine brighter than any gem I’ve seen.”<br/>
   She scoffed in response, turning to close the door behind her. But no door would deter Sylvain as he called out again.<br/>
“Can I at least get your name?”<br/>
   She rolled her eyes as she poked her head out the door. “Dorothea, now go away.”<br/>
   He winked then turned to head into the theater when he heard the dressing room door open again.<br/>
   “Damn it Felix, where have you been!” Dorothea leaned out the door as Sylvain turned only to have his breath ripped from him.<br/>
   The most stunning man Sylvain had ever been blessed with seeing was currently tugging his dark hair out of it’s tie. His bright eyes met Sylvain’s as his hair fell past his shoulders. For Sylvain, time slowed and his vision narrowed down to the sight in front of him. The man, Felix, was a vision, an ethereal dream of light and darkness all at once. Sylvain had never been so besotted with anyone. And so instantaneously at that!<br/>
   “Sorry geez, I was helping Ferdinand with his stupid hair.”<br/>
    He had the voice of an angel too. A snippy, agitated angel, and Sylvain would do anything to have that directed at him. Lucky him, he didn’t have to do anything but stand there, the awe-struck fool that he was.<br/>
   Felix narrowed his brown, almost gold eyes at him. “May I help you?”<br/>
   Sylvain only pointed to himself dumbly, as if to ask for confirmation that Felix was referring to him. Dorothea snorted.<br/>
   “Yes you, you’re the only one here.”<br/>
   “I...uh...I should get to my seat.”<br/>
   Dorothea was trying to stifle her laughter.So much for being suave and charming. Felix hummed in agreement as he pulled the black shawl around his shoulders tighter.<br/>
   Sylvain’s face burned with humiliation as he got a drink and found his way to a seat near the front. How had he fucked up so much that he hadn’t even told the man his name? He barely got a whole sentence out. He downed his drink, hoping to take the edge off his shame. It worked for the most part.<br/>
   The first act also served as a wonderful distraction. Dorothea wasn’t just a pretty face, but an amazing songstress and dancer as well. She was accompanied by three other women, the same who he saw being ushered into the dressing rooms not half an hour ago.           Dorothea’s act ended and as she curtsied and waved, her eyes met Sylvain’s. Her smile reached her eyes as she winked at him before heading off stage.<br/>
   “What the fuck…” he whispered to himself, and tried to sink a little lower in his seat.<br/>
The lights lowered again as the MC stepped on to the stage.<br/>
   “Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve been waiting for your whole lives...the Moulin Rouge is proud to present Paris’ sparkling jewels, the Sapphire and Ruby!”<br/>
   The lights went out completely, and the applause was thunderous. Sylvain was close enough to the stage that he could see just enough movement to tell that something was being set in place. A quiet snap and the spotlight illuminated the stage.<br/>
   Seated in a chair on stage was Felix, hand still poised from snapping, wearing a bejeweled corset, covered in blue and teal and white stones that twinkled like stars. His eyes shone brighter than the sun, yet his skin looked like moon light on its clearest nights. His lips were a bright red, reminding Sylvain of fresh blood. Oh how he wished Felix would take a bite out of him. But the most striking thing was his hair, hanging in dark tresses, framing his beautiful face. In the warm light of the hall, it seemed just a deep and unending black, but under the bright lights of the stage, Felix’s hair was a deep blue, truly the color of the night sky when the moon was bright. He truly was Paris’s shining sapphire.<br/>
   Lounging at his feet was another man, redheaded like himself, but more on the orange side, dressed similarly to Felix, except where Felix’s attire was shades of blue, this man-the Ruby obviously-had shades of red and orange. He crossed and crossed his stockinged legs, flexing his toned calves, earning a few whistles and cheers from the audience. Felix stood and stepped over his partner and made his way down stage, swaying his hips a bit, just to tease Sylvain it felt like. The music started, and the Ruby made a show of standing, all long limbs and toned muscle, as he started singing.<br/>
  <em>“I’ll meet you in the red room,</em><br/>
<em>Close the door and dim the lights</em><br/>
As he came up behind Felix, Sylvain’s breath caught in his throat yet again this evening. Because Felix also sounded like an angel when he sang.<br/>
<em>   “I will be yours truly</em><br/>
<em>If indeed the price is right</em><br/>
<em>So throw your sword, be my king”</em><br/>
   And on the last syllable he locked eyes with Sylvain, and a knowing smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth. Felix leaned into the Ruby and whispered something to him, all the while stretching his arm up behind him to bring the Ruby closer. The Ruby wrapped one gloves arm around Felix’s middle, holding each other in a rather intimate embrace.<br/>
Sylvain’s mouth went dry as the Ruby ran his other hand down Felix’s thigh.<br/>
<em>   “Let your passions rise and sing.</em><br/>
<em>Just show me the diamonds</em><br/>
<em>And I’ll let you wear my ring”</em><br/>
   Felix shrugged off the sheer shawl he was wearing and tossed it right at Sylvain. Poor Sylvain, he was so shocked and distracted by the blue fabric sitting in his lap he didn’t notice Felix walking towards him until his chin was tilted up. He could vaguely hear whistling and cheers but all of that faded to nothing when he looked at Felix. Up close he could see the smudged black liner that rimmed his eyes, and just the faintest hint of blush on his cheeks. That same smirk tugged at his lips while he sang. <br/>
   <em>“So just lay down beside me</em><br/>
<em>Let us consummate</em><br/>
<em>I know you’re bursting</em><br/>
<em>Let me help you deflate”</em><br/>
   Felix leaned in and whispered, “I hope you don’t have anyone waiting for you back home...”<br/>
   “N-no,” Sylvain barely managed to croak out, he had finished his drink long ago and now his throat was so desperately dry.<br/>
   “Good,” and with that Felix pressed a kiss right under his jaw, and Sylvain could smell his cologne, perfume, whatever it was, and it made him dizzy with desire.<br/>
<em>“I’ll meet you in the red room</em><br/>
Close the door and dim the lights.”<br/>
Felix and the Ruby made their way back to where they started, only their positions reversed. The Ruby in the chair, looking regal and poised, and Felix reclining on the ground, back arched and staring right at Sylvain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where is Hubert? Still stuck at school. Worry not, he’ll be here eventually.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rhythm of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   As soon as they were in the relative privacy of the dressing room, Felix nearly doubled over with laughter. Ferdinand chuckled as well, having not seen his friend so entertained in quite some time. “Thea are you quite sure that the red haired man who tried to chat you up is the same fool who was too shocked to even respond to Felix?”</p><p>  She chuckled as she worked to pin up her hair before the last act. “Oh yes Ferdie. I think he must be the same idiot who tried and failed to woo Hilda the other day. The descriptions are similar, though truth be told it seems a little unbelievable that someone like that could be reduced to a stuttering mess just by looking at our dear Sapphire,” she said, getting up to stand behind a now seated Ferdinand. She rested her chin on his head, twirling the bit of hair that hung by his face.     “  Do you think he’s rich?”</p><p>Ferdinand hummed.“No I think not. His clothes give it away.” He thought for a moment. “And if I’m not mistaken I’m sure I’ve seen him walk out of the building across the street. Not exactly a well to do neighborhood we live and work in.” <br/>  Dorothea looked over at Felix, who was putting on a black lace ensemble. “A pity really. Our sapphire could have any man in all of Paris and he chooses some Bohemian without a penny to his name no doubt.”<br/>  Felix leaned closer to the mirror as he fixed his lipstick. It was only a light kiss he left on the man, yet somehow it was enough to smudge. “Well I’m about to find out now aren’t I?”<br/>  Dorothea looked at him in surprise. “You invited him to the Red Room?”</p><p>   “I did. And I asked Hilda to ask the bar man what his drink was. He’s not dirt poor,” he said as he pointed to the bottle of cognac on his vanity.</p><p>   “He might be after tonight.” <br/>   “Well if he is then we won’t see him again and that will be that. Unfortunate if he is though. He’s not bad to look at.”</p><p>   Ferdinand and Dorothea laughed. “Our dear sapphire has gone and fallen in love!” Ferdinand exclaimed.</p><p>  “I have not! I’ve only just met the man, and both times he’s been too stunned to do anything other than gawk.” Felix turned to face them, arms crossed. “I may get up there tonight and may find him absolutely boorish and hate him.”<br/>   “Or you might find that he is your other half but tragically he can’t pay so you must send him off.” <br/>   “Or not only is he rich beyond your wildest dreams, but he’s also kind and loving and dotes on you like it’s his favorite thing in the world. Wouldn’t that be wonderful Ferdie? Have our sapphire whisked away by a gentleman?” <br/>   “Oh yes Thea. But I would be so heartbroken should he leave and forget about his family here.” <br/>   “Oh yes Ferdie. I hadn’t even considered that.” She pouted at Felix. “When you and your man are happy and content with each other, you will spare a thought to your poor family at the Moulin Rouge.” <br/>   It was then that Hilda and Marianne poked their heads in from the backstage door.      “What’s this about our sapphire getting married and running away?” <br/>   Felix groaned.</p><p>  “Dammit I’m not getting married, especially no-”</p><p>   “To Mister Tall Handsome and Stupid,” Dorothea supplied. <br/>    “Oh? Is this the man I had to get that bottle for? It took five minutes of haggling with Lorenz to get it. He better be filthy fucking rich. And you better be nice!” Hilda accented this by jabbing him in the shoulder. <br/>     “I am nice!” Felix countered, crossing his arms indignantly. <br/>     “Hah!” Dorothea giggled. Ferdinand nearly spat his wine all over his vanity. Even Marianne tittered at that. <br/>     “My dear Felix you are about as nice as an angry cat!” Ferdinand reaches over to rest his hand on Felix’s knee. “Though I have no doubt you will be just the picture of civility when you are with your man.” <br/>    Felix groaned,standing and grabbing the cognac and his black dressing gown. “I hate all of you,” he said as he pressed his cheek to each of theirs before heading to the Red Room.</p><p>————</p><p>   As the lights rose in the theater, Sylvain was still recovering from the near heart attack he suffered from. Why didn’t he do anything during the performance? He wished he had just reached out to touch Felix. He would give anything to be able to touch him...oh fuck. Felix invited him to the red room. Felix <em>had</em> kissed him. Sylvain reached up to touch where he was so gently touched by truly the most sublime creature he’d ever seen. His fingers pulled away red. <br/>“Oh…” He pressed his fingers to his lips and clutched the shawl tighter before wrapping it around his neck. He was smitten. The next act was about to start and Sylvain had no idea when Felix was expecting him.</p><p>   Should he bring something? Flowers? Were flowers something you brought to a prostitute who really and truly Sylvain might have just fallen in love with? Regardless, Sylvain went to find flowers. Lucky him, there was a flower stall just down the way. There were red roses. Not exactly subtle but nevertheless he paid his few francs for the flowers and made his way back to the Moulin Rouge. <br/>   He knocked on the dressing room door. He had no idea where the Red Room was, but it was a safe bet that someone would be in the dressing room that could lead him there. <br/>   A woman with long pink hair opened the door. “Yes?”</p><p>   “I...uh...Felix?” Smooth Sylvain, now even more of the troop knows you’re an idiot. <br/>    The pink haired woman opened the door wider. “Thea is this him?” <br/>    Dorothea leaned back to see around the woman in the doorway. “Yes that’s him.” She got up and rested her chin on the woman’s shoulder. “Ya know stranger, I gave you my name, it’s only polite that I know yours in return.” <br/>   “Right yeah. It’s Sylvain.” <br/>   “Hmm. Well Sylvain, it seems our sapphire has taken an interest in you, despite your earlier display of eloquence.” <br/>    Sylvain reaches up to awkwardly rub at his neck. He fiddled with the fabric where it tied. “Heh well, it’s not everyday you get to talk to beauty incarnate am I right?” <br/>   Dorothea and the pink haired woman looked at each other, unimpressed, before looking back at him. “Well I suppose I better take you to him. I take it that those are for him?” She nodded at the flowers. <br/>   “Yeah. Should I not have gotten them?” Dorothea just smiled and moved from behind the woman and took his arm in hers. “Well follow me then.” And she led him down the hall to a set of stairs. <br/>   “Up those and third door to the left.” <br/>   Sylvain nodded dumbly again. He had interacted with Felix for maybe all of a minute and already he was so far gone on this man. He rubbed the end of the shawl between his thumb and forefinger. It was so soft, easily the softest thing he’d felt since leaving university. And now that he wasn’t being overwhelmed by Felix himself, he could identify the scent on the fabric, it was something spicy, reminiscent of the tea his father had imported from India. Fitting he thought. Making his way up the stairs, Sylvain inhaled deeply again, the scent quickly becoming a source of comfort for him. He reached the top. <br/><em>Left</em>… </p><p><em>One.</em>..he walked a few paces down the hall. <br/><em>Two...</em>one more door. <br/><em>Three</em>...Sylvain pulled a pocket watch out. He checked his reflection in the back plate. <em>Decent enough</em>. <br/>He knocked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lady Marmalade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The soft knock at the door was not unexpected. Felix had been waiting for over half an hour after leaving the dressing room, cognac in hand, and had half a mind of preparing himself, just in case, but it would be a terrible let down if the man truly didn’t have the money to pay for his services </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Sylvain didn’t see when talking with Dorothea and Hilda was the small cord she had pulled that rang a bell in the Red Room alerting Felix a client was on their way up. So the only thing left to be placed was Felix himself. Currently he was sitting at the foot of the bed, dressing gown tied, hair up. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep the hair up, save that for later</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. Always good to put on a show. For now untying the robe and laying against the pillows would make a pretty enough picture, especially if the man was only going to continue to gawk and be flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s open,” Felix called as he flopped backwards. Not the most elegant of movements, but Ferdinand was not here to chastise him and it achieved the effect he was aiming for, therefore he did not care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened after a moment, and the starstruck man cautiously entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t bite,” Felix worried his lower lip between his teeth, “unless you ask of course. And lock the door behind you. Don’t want anyone walking in do we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded and quickly shut and locked the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain’s heart was hammering inside his chest. Never in his life had he been this nervous before meeting someone. Felix was laid out on the bed, surrounded by waves of black silk, it contrasted his skin so beautifully. And the lace that covered his torso was so delicate Sylvain thought just brushing his fingers over it might damage it. And Felix was watching him with those eyes Sylvain could swear were gold. He swallowed, loosened the blue fabric around his neck, and distractedly gripped whatever he was holding even tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelped in pain as he dropped the roses. Apparently they still had thorns, as one had implanted itself in Sylvain’s forefinger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god… I’m so sorry! I-” and before he could finish Felix had crossed the room to him and picked up the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain sighed. “Yeah. I didn’t mean to drop them though and I’m really sorry about  that. It was stupid of me to do tha-mph?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips. “First of all, there’s no need for apologies. Secondly,” at this Felix softened and took Sylvain’s injured hand and held it closer to inspect, “does the scared handsome man have a name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared!” Felix gave him a look. “You’re just...too beautiful. Looking at you makes my heart stop yet speed up all at once. You steal the air right from my lungs. I feel like I’m dying when you look at me, it’s overwhelming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charming,” Felix whispered as he stepped closer and cupped his cheek in his hand. “And the love struck fool’s name is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain. Sylvain Jose G-” he cut himself off with a cough. He was not his family name. Not here. Not anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Sylvain Jose, how is your hand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It stings a bit, but it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Sit. On the bed,” Felix commanded as he walked over to the table where the cognac sat, his dressing gown fluttering behind him, shifting like waves in the lighting of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain sat and watched Felix pour a measure of the drink into a glass for him and then dab some on to a cloth and brought them over on a tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hand,” he demanded. Who was Sylvain to say no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix gently stretched the area where the thorn stuck, just to make sure nothing had stayed in Sylvain’s finger. He took the damp cloth and ran it over the wound. Sylvain sucked a breath in between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There...better?” Felix looked up at him through dark lashes. Gently he brought Sylvain’s injured finger to his lips. A soft kiss placed to the tip of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain’s breath caught in his throat for what was probably the thousandth time that night. “Yeah. Sorry about all this. I’m not usually like…” and he gestured vaguely to himself, “this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? And how are you normally?” Felix leaned in, resting his head on Sylvain’s shoulder, placing his hand on his bare thigh. Just above where his stocking ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Dorothea told you about me flirting with her? Right before you arrived.” He took a sip of his drink. Flexed the fingers that were on Felix’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix hummed. “Yes, she did say something about a red headed idiot’s rather pathetic attempt at flirting. If you can even call it that.” Mirth in his voice, and Sylvain knew he was absolutely gone for this man. Felix’s fingers danced up his forearm, leaving chill bumps in their wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well,” he said indignantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t have a lot of time to prepare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you do.” Felix pressed a kiss under his jaw, mirroring the one from earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Sylvain could feel the blood in his body beginning to move lower, pooling in his gut. Slowly he started to stroke Felix’s thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm all the time in the world…” another kiss to Sylvains jaw. “Though I can think of several things your mouth could be doing that are better uses of your time than pretty words.” He turned Sylvain’s head towards him and leaned in, a hair’s breadth away from kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” He smiled before closing the gap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain felt his heart for a moment. Kissing Felix was like kissing fire. Hot and all consuming. Yes, this was infinitely better than talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix reached to thread his fingers in bright red hair. Soft. For a poor artist of some sort, Sylvain sure did take good care of his hair. He gripped it a bit tighter, pulling a weak groan from Sylvain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain pulled Felix into his lap with ease. He rolled his hips against Sylvain’s -and Christ above the man was hard and clearly hung-before pulling his lips away and taking the glass and holding it up to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finished?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain took the glass and knocked the remainder back before looking for a place to set it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me.” Felix took the glass and gripped Sylvain’s hips with his thighs as he leaned backwards off the bed to set the glass down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pulled his stomach taught and the bottom of his ribs jutted up so tantalizingly. Sylvain wrapped one arm around the other man’s middle- just to make sure Felix wouldn’t fall- and ran his free hand up down his thigh, pushing the stocking down with his ministrations. He leaned into Felix, kissing wherever he could reach and when he bit down Felix gasped in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can pay can’t you?” He said as he sat back up. He rolled his hips against Sylvain’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An affirmation was mumbled against the column of his throat. “Yeah, yeah I can pay...want you…” Sylvain trailed off as he continued to kiss as nip at Felix’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” And Felix pushed him backwards, catching Sylvain’s mouth with his as he began to work at the buttons on his shirt. He worried the other man’s lower lip between his teeth before kissing him again, gentler this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain helped with his shirt buttons as Felix’s hands made their way to his trousers, where they made quick work of the buttons there. He lifted his hips to allow Felix to slide them and his briefs off, freeing his straining cock from its confines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix quirked an eyebrow at him as he delicately ran a finger down the side of Sylvain’s length. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breathy “oh” fell from his lips, spurring Felix on. This may just be a customer but damn if he wasn’t determined to find this man's full range of sounds. He leaned forward again to slot his mouth against Sylvain’s as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began to work him in slow languid strokes. Sylvain gasped against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm...yeah. K-keep doing that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix pulled back a little, his lower lip just barely jutting out in a pout. “Is this all you want?” He leaned forward again, kissing just under Sylvain’s ear, “surely there’s something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can do for you…” he punctuated it with a nip to jaw and a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Sylvain whimpered softly under Felix’s continued ministrations. “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain tightened his grip on Felix’s hips and rolled his own into the other’s grip. “Any way...every way…whatever you want. I just want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft moan fell from his lips as Felix tightened his grip on the upstroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Perhaps Felix’s heart squeezed a bit when Sylvain looked at him with those warm brown eyes, made brighter by his flushed cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can certainly accommodate that,” Felix said as he kissed him again. “Green bottle, nightstand,” he mumbled against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain was consistently meeting every pull of Felix’s hand with a thrust, precum making it that much smoother. He reached blindly for the bottle. Nothing else was on the table luckily and only had to grope the air for a second or two before he grabbed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been with a man before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain smiled. “Yeah. Though they were typically wearing much less than you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure you can help me with that,” Felix purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain sat up, pulling Felix to him and began to undress him, kissing and biting at his neck and collarbone all the while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First was the dressing gown. Sylvain placed his hands on Felix’s chest, thumbs a gentle pressure on his nippels. He tilted his head up to kiss Felix again as he moved his hands from his chest to his shoulders and slid them under the dressing gown, pushing the garment off while trying to touch as much of Felix as possible. Sylvain slipped a finger under the elastic band of the lace panties Felix donned. He nipped at Felix’s jaw as he teased the tight ring of muscle and Felix gasped softly. He brought his other hand around to stroke felix through the black lace. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was so hard, even the barest amount of pressure felt like fire. Felix moaned unabashedly, gripping one hand tight in Sylvain’s hair, the other fisted in the back of his undone shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” Sylvain had gotten Felix’s length free from the lace confines and was now gently circling the tip with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More. Want you in me. Don’t care about the clothes…” he all but growled out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain smirked, and what a wonderful smirk it was. “That can be accommodated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix vaguely recognized it as an echo of his own statement from earlier. He was far more preoccupied with taking in the man in front of him as he unstoppered the bottle of sweet scented oil and warming between his hands and beginning to stroke him in earnest as the other reached behind to rub at Felix’s entrance. He pushed back into Sylvains hand, urging him on. He continued to work the muscle a little longer before pushing one finger in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-another. I-I can take another,” he gasped out. It probably wasn’t the wisest thing, but Felix could not wait. He regrets not taking care of this earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course…” Sylvain said into his mouth, but despite his words he spent a while longer working Felix open with just the one digit. Even with one finger, Sylvain managed to pull all manner of gasps and sighs from Felix before adding another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Sylvain’s fingers were searching, crooked, knuckles dragging against his insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix let out a shaky moan when Sylvain did manage to find that sweet spot that made it feel like every nerve was alight. He flushed when he looked at Sylvain, that same smirk where it was before. And with that Sylvain added a third finger and began to focus his attention on Felix’s prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain, please…” he was not above begging. And besides, it might entice him to leave a tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you want me?” He withdrew his fingers and Felix whimpered against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He willed himself to regain a little composure before looking back at Sylvain. “Lay back for me,” and he pushed against Sylvain’s chest. He went back easy and Felix pointed to the oil. “Hand me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix took it from him and unstoppered it, pouring a decent amount into his palm and covering Sylvain’s cock with it. He resealed the bottle and wiped the excess on the duvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had already lined Sylvain up with his entrance when he was stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” and Sylvain sat up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second thoughts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just…” and he reached behind Felix’s head and gently tugged his hair loose of its tie. “There. Your hair is pretty. You yourself are beautiful.” The look on Sylvain’s face was reverent. Ironic that they were in the furthest thing from a church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix rolled his eyes as he leaned down to kiss him chastely. Again another irony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened up as he sank down onto Sylvain’s cock. And while they may not be in a church, the way Sylvain filled him was nothing short of divine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain groaned as he bottomed out, his grip on Felix’s hips tightened. There would more than likely be bruises come morning. He gave Felix a moment to adjust before he rolled his hips upward, drawing sounds from the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shifted his weight forward, bracing himself on Sylvain’s chest as he raised his hips up before sinking back down. He repeated this motion several more times, each time drawing sylvain out of him a bit more before going down again. Each time Sylvain groaned a bit louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain however, was not a passive lover and on the fourth rise of Felix’s hips he thrust upwards, managing to hit Felix’s prostate and causing him to cry out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long a rhythm was established, the two of them moving in tandem. Every upward motion hit against Felix’s sweet spot, and on every downstroke Felix clenched and Sylvain could feel himself nearing his end. He pulled felix down to him to kiss him, though it was less of a kiss and more a sloppy sliding of teeth and tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘M close,” he managed to rasp out between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded. “Yeah. Inside. Please.” His face seemed to flush an even deeper shade of red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain kissed him again as he canted his hips up, angling them to hit against Felix’s prostate with every thrust. He reached between their bodies and took Felix’s cock in hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Felix nearly sobbed at the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that it didn’t take long for Felix to finish. One, two, three more thrusts and was coming all over Sylvain’s stomach, shuddering in his grasp. He tried to stifle his moans by biting down on the juncture of Sylvain’s neck, but that just spurred him on more. His last few thrusts were rough and sloppy and Felix was so close to over stimulation when Sylvain shuddered to a halt as he came inside Felix, gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix collapsed, boneless on top of him. He could feel his own cum through the lace on his torso. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least it’s black so it won’t stain </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through his haze he could feel Sylvain holding him close, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. He could feel the kiss he placed at the crown of his hair. He could feel Sylvain’s chest rumble as he spoke, but he had no idea what was being said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix… don’t fall asleep on me yet.” Another kiss to the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix responded with a noncommittal hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything to clean myself with before I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain chuckled. And what a sound it was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell, maybe Dorothea and Ferdinand were right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have to tell me twice. But I still would like to be clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix flopped an arm in the general direction of the wash basin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet another kiss as Sylvain pulled out and gently laid him away from any of the mess that might have gotten on the duvet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix had just about dozed off when he felt the cool wetness of a rag on his stomach. He grimaced as Sylvain reached between his legs to clean him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels awful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain smiled at him and his breath caught in his throat. Maybe it’s not so absurd that Sylvain was a stuttering mess earlier. “You asked for it-ow!” Felix had kneed him -softly in his defense- in the stomach. He sat up and removed the remaining articles of lingerie still on him. The top was salvageable, as were the tights and garter belt, but the panties had torn at some point, which was unfortunate but very very much worth it. He tossed them onto the pile with Sylvain’s long forgotten trousers and briefs along with the shawl he had thrown at him earlier that evening. He smiled at the thought as he got under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain was still standing, wringing the rag out into the basin. “Dim the lights before you get in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait you were serious? About staying?” Sylvain asked incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no! I just thought,” he trailed off as he went to dim the lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t say things I don’t mean. Now hurry up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain did as he was told, lights dimmed, and joined Felix under the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what?” Sylvain looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix rolled his eyes. “Was it good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah. God it- you! You were amazing. I-” his voice faltered, sounding nervous once more. “Can I see you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s eyes flitted from his to his mouth and back before he leaned in to kiss him. “Obviously. Idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t say things you don’t mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do mean you are an idiot. Now go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain smiled again as Felix tucked himself into his side. He kissed Felix’s head again before closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   In an apartment south of the Moulin Rouge, a young man sits in his apartment, working on a paper for a subject he knows he will never use. He thinks about his dear friend back home in Bonn, undoubtedly bored out her wits as well. He thinks about the other young man he met in one of his lectures, a man who undoubtedly wanted to be anywhere else, constantly flirting with the few ladies enrolled in their classes, and the few times Hubert dared glance at the other man’s notes, they were covered in sketches. He idly wonders where Sylvain is now. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, Hubert von fire emblem has appeared. Also i am so sorry if the smut is not great, I’m not very good at writing it and really i just wanted to get to Hubert.<br/>Comments are very much appreciated🙇🏻♂️!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>  “I didn’t see Sylvain leave last night…” Dorothea commented, taking a bite of her breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ferdinand sipped his tea. “I do believe you are right. How odd. Perhaps Felix has taken to him.” He smiled wistfully. “If only you and I could find such a person…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh Ferdie…” Dorothea stood behind him, hugging him. “One day you and I are going to find ourselves a person who makes us as choked up as that poor fool is right now. And they will be the kindest and most caring people and we will get out of here and maybe if they aren’t kind then they’ll at least be rich and then maybe we’ll be real actors,” she said as she kissed the top of head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Wouldn’t that be wonderful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It was warm under the duvet. Too warm. Felix slowly opened his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised by the sight of his customer from last night still there. It was then that he noticed that he was still curled around the man. Well. No point in trying to move. He was comfortable and Sylvain-yes that was his name wasn’t it- smelled nice even under the scent of sweat and sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shifted closer, bumping his head against Sylvain’s chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Mph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh so you are awake.” He looked up at his companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sylvain smiled that honestly breathtaking smile at Felix. “I am. Good morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  He narrowed his eyes at that. No one should look that good when just waking up. “You’re covered in lipstick,” he deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Sylvain scrubbed at his face with his fingers. They came away red. “So I am. Can’t imagine why that’d be.” He leaned in to gently press his lips against Felix’s. He let him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Felix pulled back after a moment. “Do you have anywhere to be? Work I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sylvain kissed him again. “Nah. I’m a painter so…” he shrugged at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Damn it Ferdinand was right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   Felix must have been making a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “But I can pay so don’t worry about that. I’m pretty good if I do say so myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You’ll have to show me some time.” And oops, that sounded a little too tender for what their current relationship was-but he did say Sylvain could see him again and he did mean it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Sylvain smiled his brighter than sunshine smile at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Then don’t look at me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “But how could I not? You’re beautiful! You’ll let me paint you sometime right?” Sylvain was so earnest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Felix was slightly taken aback. Obviously he was attractive. There was no doubt about that. There was also no doubt about the fact that Sylvain was an amazing artist, and he hadn’t even seen his work yet. Yet for him to want to paint him… it was strangely intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah. Yeah you can do whatever you want to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “As long as I can pay right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “We can talk about that later. Do you want a bath?” He swiped his thumb through the lipstick on Sylvain’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “With you? Of course,” Sylvain finished with a wink and a nudge. Felix couldn’t help but roll his eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>   “I’ll find you some clothes...you’re about the same size as Ferdinand.” With that Felix rolled out of bed and pulled his black dressing gown on. He gave Sylvain a soft smile as he closed the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He really was in deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> --</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   The knock at the door was unexpected. Though he supposed it could just be Jeralt or Alois doing their morning rounds for money.  Ferdinand took another sip of his tea before he got up to see who it was, before he could stand the door opened. Felix poked his head inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Can I borrow some clothes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “For what possible reason could you need my clothes? They would be far too large on you.” He smiled at Felix. Obviously Sylvain was the reason, but seeing Felix squirm a bit was a joy in and of itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Ferdinand please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You have your own clothing. I simply do not see a reason for you to be borrowing mine,” he shrugged and took another sip. Behind him Dorothea snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “You know good and well why I’m asking so don’t even try this with me.” Felix’s face was beginning to color from embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Ferdinand feigned ignorance. “Try what my dear Felix?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Please Ferdinand. I’ll get them back. I’ll even wash them myself!” He was begging at this point and Ferdinand could not have been more pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I would be happy to lend you some if you would just tell me why you need my clothes so desperately.” His smile was kind and innocent, his intentions were not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Felix’s face was completely red at this point. He mumbled something too low for Ferdinand to make out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I am sorry dear, I did not quite catch that. Could you try speaking up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “It’s for Sylvain!” he cried. “I wanted to take a bath and his clothes are dirty and the two of you are about the same size! There! Happy now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Both Ferdinand and Dororthea were struggling to not laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yes I am happy now. Take what you need… though I will be holding you to what you said about laundering them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I take it last night went well? Is he just as charming and kind as we predicted? I don’t think you found him as horrible as you thought you would,” Dorothea said, winking at him. “Oh! Also, is he rich? Felix please tell me he’s rich and then you two can run off together and be in love!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Felix was rummaging through Ferdinand’s wardrobe, trying to find something in the haphazard piles of his things. For someone so proper he certainly was messy, no organizational skills what-so-ever. “He’s a painter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Oh Felix! I’m so sorry! And he seemed so nice too…” The pout was evident in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “For once I am sorry about being right,” Ferdinand said as he hugged Felix from behind. He was quickly swatted away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Don’t be. He said he has money and that he’s good at what he does. I’m going to believe him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Darling that is what they all say.” He looked at Felix sadly. “Do not throw away a comfortable life for the lie of a stranger.” Felix had a dangerous look in his eye. Normally Ferdinand would back off, but Felix was his friend and the last thing he wanted was for him to be hurt by some lovesick fool. “Be smart about this Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He pushed past Ferdinand and went to the door. “I am. And Unlike the two of you I’m actually doing something for myself and not just sighing at my window like some damsel locked away in her tower. If I get my heart broken then I will have done it to myself.” With that he left, closing the door with more force than necessary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Ferdinand sighed. Felix was right, though he would never tell him that. He poured himself another cup of tea. It had overstepped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   A bitter taste was left in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Back in his room Felix found Sylvain doing something with a scrap of paper and pencil he found somewhere. Whatever it was he was doing had had him completely absorbed, as he didn’t even look up until Felix leaned against him on the bed. And oh, he was drawing. Sylvain was right. He was good at what he did. It was a drawing of Felix, looking up from where he could only assume he was laying on Sylvain's chest. He kissed Sylvain’s shoulder where his head rested. “That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah?” He kissed the top of Felix’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Mhm. Bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Felix found him a spare robe, but what would have been midthigh on him, just barely preserved Sylvain’s modesty and wouldn’t even cover his chest. Not that Felix personally minded, but he did hope that they wouldn’t run into anyone on the way to the baths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My Dearest El,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am at my wit’s end. The classes I’m enrolled in are tedious but provide no actual satisfaction when it comes to learning. Many of the things being said in these lectures I have already read in the books in the library back home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truthfully I have considered leaving university all together and pursuing writing (please mention nothing of the sort to my father. I’d rather not have to deal with his anger.) There is a neighborhood just across the Seine that is full of the fools who have pursued their own fantastical dreams and are artists and poets and all manner of things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My friend I am at a loss for what to do. Currently I am miserable and probably very much on my way to being a replica of my father, which is a fate I would not wish upon my worst enemy. El, I am writing to you because first and foremost, I miss my closest and oldest friend (you) terribly, but also I am seeking your advice. In most cases you seem to have a better handle on things like this than I ever had. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My warmest regards,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Hubert von Vestra</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.S. Have I told you about the man in my courses who barely took notes, still received high marks, and then disappeared?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.P.S. Give my regards to your family and please tell my father to drown. I’ll see you in a month. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry about this taking so long! Been busy with the end of the semester and some other life things! I actually wrote most of this about three weeks ago but debated posting it bc I felt like it needed more. If you are a bit confused about how this is all going, currently this is basically a prologue. I wanted to write this AU for both Sylvix and Ferdibert but I didn't want to write the same thing twice, so here we are. thank you for your patience!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://twitter.com/ghoulb0y_<br/>So I’m just a big sucker for Moulin Rouge and since the broadway version came out last year I’ve been kinda reobsessed(the movie will always have my heart tho)<br/>If you want an explanation as to why i made Felix and Ferdinand the show girls and not Sylvain? Felix is my dancer in my BL play through.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>